Pages to Chapters
by Thepreviouslydead
Summary: People from Phoenix Corp. are turning up dead everywhere. Kaname's team is called in to investigate. But why are depressants and blood tablets from the science department going missing each time? And what on earth do they expect Kaname to do when the killer/thief leaves absolutely no evidence behind of his existence beside a body? He thought this would be a quick and simple case...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm Kiryusai (Kira for short) and I'm way nervous about posting this. I don't even let my _dog_ stay around me when I'm writing. Yeah. Ok. So this is my first fan fiction story. Ever. Believe it or not, about a week ago I was going though my old notebooks that I wrote stories in when I was maybe six or seven and found this one story that really stood out. Instead of having talking animals with strange colored fur and magical powers, it had actual people and was well thought out. Everything down to floor and ground color was there. And the character descriptions just happened to remind me of a certain anime I'm quite found of. So after about 3-4 days of re-wording, re-naming the three main characters from Aven, Chrom and Lily to Kaname, Zero and Yuki, trying to read little kid, Kira's writing, debating on posting it and laughing at my adorable attempts at spelling when even what now seem to be the simplest of words were spelled horribly, I came up with this. Let's hope you guys think it was worth it. When/if I get at least four comments asking me to continue I'll put up the next chapter. Yes it's already "translated" to actual english. So I'll shut up now and you guys can read the real thing. Oh wait. WARNING- OOC but really you can't kaname/zero anything without a little of that.

Kaname had arrived at work at 6:45, just like any other day, and headed straight to his office. He was _not_ a morning person. He exchanged simple hello's to the rest of team 17, who were also unfortunate enough to get stuck waking at ungodly hours because their job demanded it of them. Was his uncle, and founder of Phoenix corp. around at such times? No. Of course not. He was most likely still asleep like anyone else with any type sense. But at least Kaname wasn't part of the science department. Those poor saps. Some of them had to show up before the sun had risen.

Kaname jammed his key in the door, though he didn't know why he bothered locking it. No one would even consider going in his office without his consent. Perhaps he was just overly paranoid. He pushed the door open and felt heat engulf him almost instantly. He grumbled under his breath. He did _not _like heat. He threw his suit jacket on the chair of his desk and hit the small glowing blue button on the wall to activate the air conditioner before walking out and heading to the conference room for coffee.

Coffee was already made and thankfully still warm, bless Ruka for that effort. After almost three cups of coffee later, he was nearly half awake. Kaname hadn't bothered going back to his office. It's not like anyone would be looking for him that didn't already know his normal morning routine anyway. No one ever really needed the Special Forces Street Patrol. The normal law enforcements were constantly contacted for one reason or another but the SFSP were strictly reserved for the major street crimes.

There was more than one street patrol. The normal one, which consisted of both humans and vampires and the special forces patrol which was a group of extremely intelligent vampires, skilled in various martial arts with strength to spare. The average street patrol was used when enforcing curfews and dealing with thiefs among other things but the SFSP dealt with murders and kidnappings and any other crime the other sections couldn't figure out themselves. By this time, everyone knew of vampires and most humans accepted them, some humans had already married someone of the other race. So really there are no longer problems when it comes to co-existence so the vampires can take a breather from keeping themselves a secret.

But anyway, no one ever called on the SFSP because no one was stupid enough to commit a crime of such severity because they feared the SFSP would seriously get involved. After all, would _you_ want a group of deadly vampires knocking on your door at midnight or chasing you half way around the world (though you most likely wouldn't get that far) until they caught you? No. I didn't think so.

Kaname closed his eyes and shook his head, silently wondering if team 17 deserved the millions a month they were paid for doing pretty much nothing. He decided he wasn't going to complain a while back but every once in a while he couldn't keep himself from thinking about it. Sensing someone beside him, Kaname opened his eyes. That's right. He'd almost forgotten. Once or twice a week, his friend, Kain would meet him here for coffee and simple conversation. Heaven knows he would find it when with the others.

Team 17 consisted of eight vampires. Kaname, himself, who led them and the very few investigations they were called for and handed them their paychecks at the end of every two weeks. Then there was Aido, who was hyper and talkative and easily offended. He was usually a goofball but could turn hurtful and cruel in three seconds flat. Not to mention messy as can be. Kaname's nine year old sister was cleaner and more organized then Aido had ever been. Try to talk to him just to talk and you wouldn't get a word in edgewise. Though, at times, Kaname did use him simply to amuse himself. He would often get flustered and clumsy and his face would turn the color of Rudolph's nose when Kaname would suddenly ask him questions or just look at him for that matter. Ruka was a bit cold to most people. She didn't have a lot to say when she wasn't yelling at Aido. She and Kain seemed quite close though. And she was always ready to protect her friends and listen to their problems. Kain was calm and collected. He didn't let things get to him and was always trying to keep Aido out trouble but wound up getting into it as well. Shiki and Rima were, well, Shiki and Rima. Quiet, seemingly emotionless and maybe in a state of perpetual boredom. They avoided conversation, choosing to chew on pokey rather than speaking. And then there was Seiren. Honestly, Kaname thought, she always seemed to disappear into the shadows until being called on. Everyone knew she couldn't go far, considering the fact she always seemed to know what was going on and rarely needed someone to fill her in on details. Then Ichijo. He was Kaname's best friend. The only one he called for when he needed to rant about something or he needed something done as quickly as possible. But he was also the only one who did actually paperwork or any work at all, really. He would drop everything if he was bothered during work to talk to whoever had bothered him until they didn't want to talk anymore and then be up all night finishing work and insisting he didn't need any help simply because he didn't want to burden anyone.

"Sir." Kain's voice suddenly startled him out of his thoughts and back to his surroundings. Kain now had a cup of half empty coffee and was leaning against the counter that held the coffee pot. Kaname blinked. When had he even moved? Regaining his composer he gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Kain. How are you?"

Kain sighed before answering. "A body was found close by, sir. A vampire male belonging to the science department has been killed, as well as several syringes full of multiple types of depressants, pain pills and blood tablets stolen. I've been informed our team is to investigate and bring the killer in for questioning."

_What?_ Did he hear that right? _Murder?_ Kaname look at Kain for a moment before calmly nodding. "Very well. Gather the rest of the team and we will head to the crime scene now. You may fill everyone in on the details on the way." Well that's new. And a pretty big shock.

Kain nodded before placing his empty cup on the counter and leaving to hunt down the others. Kaname sighed and finished his now cold coffee.

Maybe he was wrong about people's stupidity.

Maybe he was wrong about people never needing to contact the SFSP.

Oh, well. It wont take long. Probably some vampire who was desperate for drugs and out money to buy them so settled with anything they could get their hands on even if it meant taking a life.

There's no way he could be wrong about that.

_Right?_

So there it is. The 1st chapter. ugh. For some reason I feel like it was boring. Not the type of boring like something your teacher would make you read in class or for homework but boring like when you click on something, read half way through it then your like 'why'd I ever click on this?' I just feel like I spent too much time on detail and didn't explain everything enough or explained it in a confusing way. I always focus more on less important things. *sigh* Well tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. And... any tips? Please? I'm sure you can come up with at least 1 thing. Anything I spent too much time on or not enough time on? How can I make my writing better? Comment or PM me and tell me what you think. Even if you're gonna say it was the most terrible thing you've ever read. Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story! (I'm not great at spelling so if you catch misspelled words I skipped please let me know.)

~Kira~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back. And i feel way more confident thanks to the awesome people who reviewed. Just want you guys to know that you made my week. Ok so Kaname is around 24 in this story and zero is 12 because if he were any older i would have to totally change a lot of the story. And this isn't yaoi. Just to let ya know. Just friendship. Also, I think in the anime/manga dead vampires turn into dust or something like that but team 17 had to have something to go on even though im not gonna give them much. Btw- i stopped going off little Kira's stories because my handwriting proved to be an enemy i was not yet ready to face. So anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

It wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to die. Not that he really cared. It was a vampire, after all. He deserved to die. They all deserved to die. But no one was supposed to be working that late.

Zero hated Phoenix Corp. But he had hoped to hold off on his plans for at least another few years. He still needed more time to prepare, to gather information and to gain allies. He _did_ only have two people on the inside, which he was forced to communicate with using colored sticky notes that he would place on the door of the Phoenix Corp's main building. He called them flags. Red for when he needed to be contacted as soon as possible, green for when he needed the schedules of the workers because his 'supplies' were running low and yellow for updates and news on a certain _project_ Phoenix Corp. was working on. The people Zero had on the inside were great and all, but he still needed more for what he was trying to do. Zero knew the most powerful company in the world was _not_ going to be easy to bring down.

All he could really blame all this on was the stupid vampire that decided getting a few more hours in at work was more important than living. Okay, so maybe the guy didn't know he was in danger but still, the idiot shouldn't have been there. And now because of the events of the previous day, he would have to push his plans forward almost three years. Could he do it? He didn't have much of a choice any more. Zero would _not_ let them win. Not after what they did. Not after what they took away from him.

Zero slid down the wall of what he called his home, gun still clutched tightly in his small, pale hands. This place, a huge tower guarded by many tall trees on all sides, was his safe haven. He remembered seeing the very top of it as a young child and asking his parents about it. His parents had told him and his brother that it was the tower the holy hero, Sadanaam, who saved the worlds, used to get to the moon and keep his promise to watch over all humans and protect them from evil. They had never let Zero get near it, saying that he would get lost in the forest and taken by the creatures that dwell there. Maybe it was just to scare their slightly too adventurous little boy away from a potential danger but Zero believed them and stayed away from the small forest. He even went as far as to encourage his brother and friends to keep away from it as well.

He remembered running to this tower as fast as he could four years ago when he had escaped from _that place._ Through the trees and thorns and past all the furry animals that scurried to hide when they heard him coming. He had wished he was one of those little animals. That way _they_ wouldn't get him. _They_ wouldn't want him. He remembered the overload of fear he felt running here. Hoping that those creatures his parents talked about _were_ real so they would take him instead of the monsters who were after him at that moment. And the panic attacks he suffered afterwards only fueled his hatred and desire to end the vampires. And Phoenix Corp. He eventually pulled it together enough to realize just how hungry he was, which forced him to leave his hiding place in search of food. A kind group of college girls saw the dirt and scratches all over him and thought he was a victim of bullying. They each gave him money for lunch and told him he should tell a teacher or his parents when he got home.

Zero shook his head to clear it of the not so fond memories and looked up from his spot on the floor to the stained glass window on his right. This was the first room he hid in. _They _hadn't followed all the way to the tower but just in case they had, he spent a few days shaking in the corner and praying to many gods all at the same time. The first light of day shining through the window caused squares and triangles of deep blue and light green to be cast on the grayish walls and floor of the small room. When a ray of light hit his gun, he brought his hand up to hid his eyes from the bright glare.

Zero sighed and pushed himself up. He had no doubt someone had found that vampire's body. He yawned and left the room. He needed sleep, though he knew he would only get three or four hours if he were lucky. He was still plagued by nightmares that seemed so real of those days, in _that place_. He already knew what would happen. He would scream and beg and fight and struggle and try to change things and _they_ would laugh until they were bored and then hurt him more. He knew he wouldn't change anything, _couldn't_ change anything, but he tried anyway. Time and time again, for those two people that pushed him forward and made him strong. The two people who needed him. But he had failed to protect them. In the end, his own screaming would awaken him and he would find himself alone, wondering why he deserved to live and why they had to die.

Zero pushed his gun inside his jacket and dragged himself up the spiral stairs a short ways to his _"bedroom." _ He stopped inside the room and pressed his hand to the wall, the other gripping his throat when a familiar burn started and send bolts of pain shooting through his body. This was because of _them_ to. His breath came in short, ragged gasps as he let go of the wall and reached into the pocket of his pants to pull out a packet of tablets. Blood tablets. They were what he had stolen last night. The tablets and syringes filled with some type of, well, something that worked, along with pain killers vampires used during child-birth and after surgery. Zero slipped one of the small, white tablets past his lips and swallowed.

He already knew he wouldn't be able to keep them down for very long so he never took more than one at a time. But even if it was only for a few hours, they took away that awful pain that made Zero's body feel like it was on fire. It was okay though. Zero had experimented and learned a few tricks. The stuff in the syringes helped to keep the blood tablets down for a while longer, but made him feel slow and out of energy. The pain killers, obviously, helped with the pain. Sometimes, Zero didn't feel like throwing up, so he just took a couple of those pills and they turned the mind numbing pain into just a dull burning within minutes, making it feel more like a sore throat. He had to wonder if it was just because it put him to sleep fairly quickly, but it didn't matter to him as long as the pain was gone. It was better than falling asleep on his own anyway. He didn't dream when the pills knocked him out.

He shrugged it off, feeling the blood tablet take effect, and collapsed on the old and torn, but thick and warm blanket he called his bed. He didn't bother pulling the smaller blanket over him before he closed his eyes. After his rest, he'd wait until Phoenix Corp. closed and give his inside information sources the red flag along with the green one. They would meet him at the usual place and give him the info he needed and he would tell them what was going on and what he would need them to do from now on. Warn them to be careful and play it safe.

Zero had his own personal experience with Phoenix Corp and it's workers. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to go on a killing spree and destroy every last one of them, he had to think. He had to plan things out and be patient. He knew his survival depended on the choices he made from now on. But really, he realized, it always did. But things really did just get _a lot _more complicated.

So what do you guys think? Comment please! Kaname and Zero will most likely have their first encounter in the next chapter. If not then it will definitely be in the chapter after that. For some reason it's easier for me to write in Zero's POV. But things will start picking up in the next chapter. thanks for reading!

Thank you for reviewing chapter 1 and those who favorited and followed!

KavanBurningWings- I'm glad you like it! Thank you for following and complimenting me on my writing. I was a huge confidence boost. I'll try to update at least once a week but high school is giving me hard time. I dont live at home during the school year so it's a bit harder to get everything that needs to be done, done.

Gravity's Child- Thank you so much! I'm glad you didn't think it was boring. I'll try not to disappoint you with future chapters!

hitomi65- Thanks! After this chapter things start picking up. I guess these were my explaining stuff chapters.

perfectly flawed woman- I'm glad your looking forward to it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Your _really _ good at guessing, ya know that?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I spent a while with my grandma to help her out on her farm after she broke her wrist and she doesn't have internet. Or TV. Or Cell phone reception or anything really. But I did enjoy the horses and the cows. I didn't know that cows could be that big though! Anyway about the story, I was thinking that our killer needs a name since no one knows his real name and they wont for a little while. So what do you guys think he should be called? My "editor," Xayvion (I really love his name!), will pick the one he likes best. I asked him to come up with one but he said _"Can't. Not good with names. Ask your reviewers if you can't think of one. But he needs a name until Kaname learns his birth name." _Believe it or not, that was the most I've ever heard him talk at one time. So yeah. Any ideas? Oh and the jacket. I thought that Zero would need something to cover up his face because silver hair and lilac eyes would kinda stand out big time. And if your gonna kill someone that's the last thing you want. Soooo anyway, here's the next chapter. WARNING- language (like one word) but its Zero so you know, cant help that to much. Kaname and Zero do run into each other in this chapter, although there isn't a whole lot of talking... Sorry. Here it is! Hope you guys like it!

Kaname looked over the crime scene photos and reports again. One sentence seemed to stand out the most though. _A thirty-four year old vampire male with one gun shot wound in the chest was found dead on the left side of the Phoenix Corp main building._ What was so special about that one sentence? _One gun shot wound._ Vampires could be killed with guns but it took multiple shots and managing a shot to the heart is almost impossible. So how on earth was this person able to do it in one shot? There was no bullet holes anywhere else and not even the slightest proof, besides a dead guy, that this killer even existed. At first, the investigators thought it was suicide but it was quickly ruled out because of the lack of weapon and why not just shoot himself in the head? It was an easier target. This seemed like professional work but at the same time it was some-what clumsy, like it had been a split second decision. But the perfection of the murder said otherwise.

Kaname sighed and closed the folders. If he didn't find anything useful the first dozen times, he most likely wouldn't find any the next dozen. Besides he had better things to do than burn himself out over one murder that was probably less complicated than he was making it. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. Only 11:00pm. Well, it wasn't as late as he thought it was. He was glad he didn't have to worry about his little sister tonight though. Yuki was spending the night Sayori's house for a few days and Sayori's parents were taking her to school in the morning and keeping her over the weekend. He missed his precious girl when she was away but he didn't have the time to play with her or help her with her homework when he was working on a case and he knew she felt lonely when he didn't spend time with her. Sayori's parents let her stay at their house when he was busy with work so she wouldn't have to be alone all night or play in her room while he was busy. But she shouldn't have had to. He should have solved this case and brought in the murderer within the first hour or so of the investigation. Team 17 was way off their game this time. Not even Seiren had been able to gather any information besides what they already knew.

And it annoyed him.

_A lot._

How can someone leave absolutely no evidence behind? Kaname didn't care how professional of a killer you are, you had to leave _something_ behind. Shoe prints, fingerprints, a murder weapon, witnesses, _anything! _But there was nothing. Just some dead employee that couldn't say a word about anything. There was definitely something they were missing. But his house _was_ only about a 15 minute walk from Phoenix Corp and it was only around 11:30...

Taking just a quick look around one more time wouldn't hurt, would it? He'd be back before 12 and if he was lucky he would have something to go off of. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to find some fingerprints that they had missed the first three times. So then, It's decided, Kaname thought, no point sitting around and debating any longer. After grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes he left his house and headed down the street. His mind wondered back to the case as he walked.

Vampires are fast, hard to kill and not nearly as trusting as humans are. Vampires can easily dodge bullets so why didn't this one? The only reason Kaname could think of for the vampire not to have his guard up was that he knew killer, if they were friends. And even then, if the relationship wasn't close, most vampires were careful. So was this just a careless person or was he murdered by a bad friend?

The crime scene was just as bare as it was five days ago. Just the normal chain link fence and bright yellow tape surrounding the area the body had been. Kaname looked around, he didn't need any light, he could see perfectly in the dark, but the street lamps did help. There was nothing on the walls or the ground within the tape so he thought that taking a look around the rest of the building might produce some results. But there was nothing. Nothing._ Nothing._ Okay, now he was _really_ annoyed. Honestly, what is he supposed to do if this oh-so-_perfect_ killer wanted to be difficult and clean up _so_ well that not even Sherlock Holmes could get a clue! For the love of god, they stole pills! They should be too messed up to pull off something like this! What is wrong with this guy!?

Kaname was ready to throw in the towel and call it a day, or better yet, call the case a suicide, when something moved. A shadow? Kaname pressed himself against the wall and remained still until it moved again. No, not a shadow. A person in black clothes. And not just a person, a small one. Kaname took a deep breath. The kid almost gave him a heart attack. He decided to wait for just another few seconds before moving. The kid didn't seem to notice him at all, he was just walking at a slow pace, deep in thought. But a child shouldn't be here. Surely he knew about the killer and even if he didn't, he knew about the curfew. All kids under 18 are to be inside by 11:30. Not that Kaname was going to yell at him and turn him in to the street patrol or anything. He probably got lost, He didn't look 14. Poor kid has got to be terrified.

Kaname took a few steps forward but the boy still didn't notice. He took a few more and then a few more and soon he was nearly right beside the child. That's when he was noticed. The kid jumped, stiffened and looked down, his hand moving inside the pocket of his jacket. Well, that was odd. "Hello, little one." Kaname said, stepping back to give the child some more space. "Are you lost?" Kaname waited for a moment but got no reply. The black hood hung over the boy's face and hid everything from his eyes to his nose but the jacket was unzipped. It was about three sizes too big and the pale gray t-shirt under it wasn't much better. The pants fit well but there were no shoes on his feet and he was pretty dirty, not to mention his scent. Not like the '_you need a bath scent'_ but the way his blood smelled. He didn't smell _bad _but he didn't smell _good_ either. It was strange. Strange to the point of making Kaname twitch with the nearly undeniable urge to grab the kid and search for the source or reason for it. But of course he would restrain himself. It wouldn't do any good to scare the kid to death.

Kaname waited a while longer. A lot of kids were shy around strangers. But when the child still made no effort to reply, he continued. "What's your name?" Silence. Kaname's eye twitched in annoyance. He was already having a bad night and this kid… "You know, I can't help you get back home if you don't talk to me. Your not in trouble." Once again he was met with silence. Now that Kaname looked at him again, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of what kind of parents would allow their child to dress like that? Clothes that looked like they were trying to swallow him up, covered in dirt from head to toe and the complete lack of shoes and trust, there was only one question echoing through his head.

"Do you _have_ a home?" Kaname asked quietly.

That got a reaction. The boy's head shot up, the street lamps cased dark shadows across his pale features as he backed up like he was going to bolt but before he could, Kaname reached out and caught his arm. Which, he soon learned, was a _very_ bad move. The kid tried to jerk his arm away at first but soon gave up and pulled his hand from his pocket. Along with a silver gun. The kid fired three shots before Kaname could register what was happening. One grazed his cheek but he managed to dodge the other two thanks to reflex.

Everything happened so fast. It was almost a blur. One second, Kaname is talking to what he assumed was a lost kid then a second later that same kid tries to shoot him in the head. Kaname acted out of self-defense, grabbing the boys arm and twisting it behind his back. He gripped the child's other wrist tightly and raised it above his head, forcing him to point the gun up. The boy squirmed and struggled to free himself but Kaname only tightened his hold and twisted the kid's wrist a bit. Kaname heard a small cry and felt the boy go still before the gun fell to ground. Kaname loosened up a little, feeling less threatened now that the gun was gone, and used his foot to kick the weapon a few feet away.

And that did it. The child gasped and froze before struggling more than ever. Kaname decided that he really was not in the mood to deal with disobedient children and pulled the boys hand between his shoulder blades for a few seconds as a warning. "Little one, I don't want to hurt you but if you don't keep still, I will dislocate your shoulder." Kaname sighed as the child kept struggling but at least he spoke. "Get the hell off of me!" What harsh language for a child. "So you can talk then?" The kid didn't answer. It's okay though. Kaname wasn't expecting him to anyway. He _really_ didn't want to fight a little boy. He was tired and had to get up early tomorrow to meet with his team about the case. And if he wouldn't have grabbed the kid, none of this would have happened in the first place. He should have just minded his own business and let the boy go.

But this was his business. At least now it was. There was no way Kaname could allow a dangerous person to roam the streets no matter how young they were. With another sigh, Kaname shifted the child slightly, into a more comfortable position, for himself at least. He considered it, but in the end it was obvious that Kaname was _not _going to dislocate the kid's arm. Instead he settled with letting him struggle and squirm until he got tired and gave up. It's not like the little one was strong or anything, but man, was he fast. The scratch from bullet stung, obviously not healed yet. Strange, usually it would have healed almost instantly. No matter. Kaname would just drop a few blood tablets in some water and drink it and it would be all better.

About a minute later, the kid realized that Kaname wasn't letting go and he wasn't get away and stopped moving, slightly out of breath. But what surprised Kaname was suddenness of it. The child just froze, like a kid who was caught doing something wrong. Kaname waited a second before speaking. "Do you feel better now? Are you going to stop struggling and talk to me?" He kept his voice calm even though all he wanted was to pick this brat up and shake him until he lost consciousness. But of course, he wouldn't. And there was no answer from the boy now completely still in his arms. It kind of worried Kaname. This little brat didn't pass out did he? Darn kid. "Little one, you-" when the child backed up and pressed against him, Kaname stopped talking and raised an eyebrow. It did surprise him a bit but the kid would have to do better than that to get away. Kaname tightened his hold on the boy's arm just in case. The child backed into him more and pressed himself even harder to Kaname. Kaname narrowed his eyes, this little brat was up to something. Is it possible that he has more weapons on him? But even if he did, there was no way he could get to them. Kaname still had both of the child's arms in his own hands.

The boy suddenly jerked forward with all his might, causing Kaname's hands to slip and the kid to fall to the ground, hard. Kaname didn't miss the small whimper or the sickening pop coming from the child though. No doubt his shoulder but he was back up in mere seconds and grabbing his gun. Instead of trying to shoot Kaname again, he ran and jumped the fence in one leap after taking only a moment to recover, and continued running. Kaname debated on going after him but when he realized the kid was already gone, he sighed. Hopefully the gun had been pulled in self defence and nothing more. But Kaname did want to at least look for the kid. He would take a quick look around before heading home. He walked to the fence preparing to jump it like the boy had done. His eyes wandering back to the crime scene tape. That sentence from the report bounced around inside his head along with a previous thought, as he slowly put the pieces of the most difficult puzzle in his life together.

A thirty-four year old vampire male with one gunshot wound in the chest, was found dead on the left side of the Phoenix Corp main building. The only reason he would have his guard down was if he knew the killer.

_One gunshot wound in the chest._

_He knew the killer, if they were friends._

_One gunshot wound. They had to have amazing aim._

_He'd only let his guard down if they were friends._

Or if it was a _child_. A child that just happens to_ have amazing aim_.

Of course! How could he not have realized it sooner? That kid, _he _was the one that shot that vampire. He was so fast and had such great aim, it had to be him. He'd even managed to graze Kaname. But why did he do it? A kid wouldn't just kill someone would they? Did someone hire him to do those things? He didn't look like he was on drugs and if he was he would _not_ be that quick. His aim wouldn't be so perfect either. Was some drug addict forcing that kid to steal pills and telling him to kill the people who tried to stop him? That was the only reason Kaname could think. A child wouldn't do such a things for no reason, right? Maybe the kid just had some kind of mental illness and escaped from an asylum. What ever it was, Kaname already knew what he was going to do about it. Find the kid's hide out, think of a way to capture him, confiscate his weapons, question him and then decide what to do with him from there. But that was easier said than done. He hadn't even seen the kid's face and a lot of people had black jackets. This brat left no evidence at the crime scene so there's no way he's going to leave anything leading back to the place he hides. Kaname was already determined though. But he wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to solve the case or if it was something else…

There was something about that kid that made him curious. His scent maybe? Well, whatever it was Kaname wanted to what made him different from the other kids that usually just irritated him. But he would find out when he found the kid again. Now he had to worry about what he was going to tell his team tomorrow. If anything at all. They were working on this case as well though, so this concern them to but still...

Well, he'd worry about it later. Right now, he needed to go home and get some sleep.

Comment and tell me what you think of this chapter please! So what do you guys think Kaname's gonna do about Zero and Team 17? And what do you think Zero should be called ? Please help me! I've tried to think of a name but I cant. I'll give you credit of course. I just really cant think of one. Again sorry for the wait. It will not happen again if i can help it. I swear i wont turn into one of authors that write stories that you really get in to and then they take like a year to update. Anyway, review please. Thanks to those who took the time to read my story!

_Thank you to my amazing reviewers!_

Hitomi65- Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

FreakyMe99- Here you go! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! It's makes me so happy that your looking forward to the chapters after this as well.

Gravity's Child- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. It's good that i'm not the only one one with really bad handwriting. And your right! Every really smart kid in my class has super bad handwriting so I guess all genius' do have terrible writing! I've never thought of it like that before!

_Thank so much to-_

DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, hitomi65, Gravity's Child, samandzero and perfectly flawed woman

_for favoriting and following! It really means a lot_! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! Ok so I know I said this was NOT going to be yaoi but so many of my friends are telling me that's what they want as well as one of my reviewers. So it might eventually become _LIGHT _yaoi. But you have to keep in mind the age difference between Kaname and Zero. Zero is only 12 years old in this story and Kaname is in his 20's. I don't want Kaname to be a pedophile… And yaoi isn't really my thing so I might not be very good at writing it. Well tell me what you guys want ok? Kaname and Zero with a friendly relationship or something a little more? Again it will be light. Which means _**no sex**_. (sorry hard yaoi fans) Maybe a few kisses and touches or something like that. Nothing too much though. Just leave your thoughts in the comments or PM me and I'll do whatever the most people want. Doesn't really matter to me either way.

Moving on, this chapter is basically Zero's POV of what happened when he was caught by Kaname, mostly because I'm not sure how they are gonna meet next or how Kaname is gonna find Zero or Zero find Kaname. Any ideas? At all? Cuz I'm totally blank. But I added in as much as I could. It would be way boring if it was the exact thing that was in the last chapter. There's also a dream scene in this chapter because I thought it was time to start getting into details about Zero's past and why he hates Phoenix Corp enough to kill.

As always, thanks for reading!

'_this represents Zero's thoughts if you didn't already know that.'_

* * *

Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. _Again. _It happened_ again!_ He thought he had learned his lesson the last time he let his guard down but apparently not. He could have captured. He could have been taken back to _that place. He could have been killed! _What would it take for him to understand how dangerous his life is now?

Zero ran as fast as he could. His lungs screaming for oxygen and his sides cramping but he didn't stop until he had reached his tower. He was too afraid. What if the vampires were chasing him? Zero couldn't be taken back to that place! He was _so _scared. Tears stung his eyes and his feet bled from the sharp pebbles and thorns that cut and tore at them as he ran and his shoulder hurt like hell. It had popped a little out of place but Zero was easily able to push it back into the socket before running away. It wasn't like that was the first time it had happened.

He used the wall beside the door of his tower to support himself. He felt like he was going to collapse but if he sat down and the vampires had followed, he might not have enough time to react if they were to come in. But he really couldn't do anything in the state he was in now anyway so what was the point?

_Earlier :_

Zero stood with his 'friend' in silence.

It always started like this. A silent competition of staring and nervous shifting. Or, at least Zero always stared and shifted nervously. The older man just lit a cigarette, adjusted his eye patch and leaned against a tree, eyes er, _eye_ raised to admire the twinkling stars and half-moon. But whatever it was that happened before the talking began, now wasn't the time for it.

"Yagari." Zero greeted, shattering the silent night around them. Yagari was Zero's… well, it was hard to explain. Yagari worked in a place called the 'underground science department' in the Phoenix Corp main building. That's where they met. In _that place._ But he was different from the others. He used to patch Zero up after particularly harsh beatings or painful experiments, all 'gifts' from them. He had helped Zero escape from them and always tried to protect him, even when they both knew he couldn't. He was also the one that came up with using the sticky notes as 'flags' to contact each other. Zero couldn't help but often think if they had met under different circumstances, Yagari would make an excellent father figure and, just maybe, they would have a normal and happy together.

And then there was Kaito, who was the son of Yagari's close friend. Not only did Kaito know how to keep a secret, but he was also a technology genius. He could hack any computer, phone or alarm system anywhere. Or so he said. And he wasn't a huge a fan of the vampires' either. Zero would need him soon so he was glad he had Kaito on his side but he was also grateful that Yagari had chosen to leave the other man out of there little talk for now. Kaito never handled meetings with Zero too well. He always tried to ask thousands of questions and got mad when no one answered them. He was also too 'friendly.' He would pat Zero on the head or drape his arm across Zero's shoulders. It was annoying. Zero knew Kaito was his friend but he didn't like being touched like that all the time. Kaito had worked for the underground science department for about three years before being moved to the tech support and security department. Phoenix Corp's science department was no ordinary lab either. They did terrible things to people all because the owner of Phoenix Corp told them to. Experimented on men, women and children. They all had hearts made of ice-covered stone wrapped in chains. The underground science department was the whole reason Zero was all alone now. It was why he was going to take down Phoenix Corp. Even if he had to do it alone.

"Silver." Yagari answered turning to face him. Zero was a good four or five feet away from Yagari. He liked his space. Even if he did trust the older man more than anyone else. Yagari was the only person besides himself that even knew what he really looked like. He also knew Zero's name but still called him the code name he had used to introduce himself to Kaito.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Zero asked quietly as he pulled his hood down lower, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscience.

"Yeah. Always do, don't I?" Yagari pulled three folders from his jacket and held them out to Zero. Zero hesitated for a moment before taking an unsure step forward. It was only Yagari. Just Yagari, he assured himself as he took more confident steps towards the man. He reached for the folders and they were placed gently in his hands. "Thanks." Zero whispered as he took a small step back.

A shadow of a smile appeared on Yagari's face but quickly vanished. "So, that vampire? Was it you that killed him?"

Zero nodded. "Yes."

"So your really going through with this revenge plan?"

"Yes."

Yagari sighed. "Alright. Then I'm with ya, kid. Just tell me what you need."

The walk back to the tower was quiet at first. Zero was lost in his thoughts. Thinking about the information Yagari had brought him. He had taken a few hours to memorize all of it before allowing Yagari to take the folders back. Not a lot of people could get their hands on that kind of information. So if he were ever caught, having the folders would not only get him in more trouble but Yagari as well. And probably others who had nothing to do with this. After everything Yagari did for him on a daily basis, Zero couldn't handle putting him in any more danger.

Zero hadn't bothered taking off his hood. His hair stood out too much, and he hated it. There was no one around this late at night, or at least not many so he didn't have to keep his jacket on. The real reason Zero kept the hood up was because he couldn't stand his looks. He hated the strange looks people gave him when he walked without it up and how mothers would whisper for their children to stop staring even though they were staring to. But, damn, it was hot. Zero settled with just unzipping the jacket and continuing on his way. He stopped for a moment when he reached the Phoenix Corp main building to glare. _'One day. One day it'll be just you, me and a few truckloads of gasoline.' _Zero thought before walking on. He started towards the chain link fence that stretched around Phoenix Corp property. He'd have to climb it to get back to his tower. Once again his mind was everywhere but the place his body was. Could he really do this? Well, he didn't have a choice so he guessed he'd have to. It was him against the world. But it was fine, even when he was a younger he liked challenges. He would absolutely not lose. He would get his revenge and destroy anyone who got in his way, human or vampire. As long as Phoenix Corp fell, he didn't care what he had to do.

Zero's thoughts left him all at once when he got the feeling he was being watched. His eyes shifted to the side and he jumped, hand shooting into his jacket and fingers wrapping themselves around his gun as he looked down to be sure his face was concealed. How had a vampire gotten right beside him without being sensed? The vampire took a step backwards to give Zero some more room. 'Like that's gonna make me relax, monster.'

"Hello, little one." The vampire said softly. 'I'm tall for my age, thank you.' The vampire continued, "Are you lost?"

Zero scanned the vampire's face with his eyes the best he could with his head down and his hood over his face. Beautiful brown eyes and soft looking brown hair. The only thing unnatural about his looks was his beauty. Why couldn't Zero look like that? Why did he have to stand out so much? He shifted slightly when he felt those eyes study his body as well. "What's your name?" The man asked. 'I'm not telling you, vampire.' The silence between them seemed to stretch on for miles before the vampire continued in a voice that clearly showed his failed attempt at keeping the irritation out of his words. "You know, I can't help you get back home if you don't talk to me."

'I don't need your help. I'm not lost, stupid.' The silence stretched longer than ever and Zero felt tiny under the vampire's piercing gaze. His voice was smooth but the air around him held a strange mix of danger and curiosity. Zero didn't like it. Why didn't he kill this vampire when he had the chance? There was nothing different about this guy and the other one he had killed almost a week ago. They were both idiots who didn't realize that kids weren't all as innocent as everyone thought they were. He could kill him now. The vampire was so close and all it would take is one shot. So why couldn't he do it? He hated the vampires. He wanted all of them dead. So why?

Honestly, Zero didn't like him. And he definitely didn't like the way those brown eyes suddenly softened. "Do you have a home?" The stranger whispered. ' What? No. Leave me alone!' Zero's head shot up, thankfully the hood and the shadows did not allow his face to be seen clearly. He slowly backed up. This vampire knew, didn't he? He knew who Zero was and he knew what Zero had done! No. No! Zero was not going to be captured again. Not so soon and not so easily. Zero knew it was probably too late to shot the older man so he did the next best thing. He ran away. Or at least he tried to. Before he could take more than three steps towards the fence, his arm was grabbed and he was forced to stop. Zero tried to pull away at first but by now he was terrified. The fear tapped into the rational part of Zero's mind. He didn't want to go back to that place. He stopped trying to get away and pulled out the bloody rose. He aimed for the vampire's head and pulled the trigger, firing three shots in less than two seconds. That missed. The older man seemed to be able to dodge the bullets so easily.

The man twisted Zero's arm behind his back with one hand while the other hand shot out, fingers snaked around his wrist and forced it into the air. Great. Now what? His gun was raised in the air and his other arm was pinned behind his back. The only thing Zero could think to do was wiggle like a kid being dragged out of a toy store. The vampire tightened his grip on Zero's wrist and twisted slightly, causing Zero to yelp and drop his gun, which the man kicked away. Zero watched helplessly as the weapon skidded across the pavement. He never realized how much he relied on it until he didn't have it. He felt so vulnerable without it. Zero knew how to fight without a weapon but he always had his gun on him. And now, he knew why.

Zero tightly closed his eyes for a moment trying to think but when nothing came to him, he began struggling more violently. He was so dead if he couldn't get away. The vampire pulled Zero's wrist further between his shoulder blades. Zero held back a another pained yelp. _'Ow. Okay that hurts.' _"Little one," The vampire said. "I don't want to hurt you but if you don't keep still, I will dislocate your shoulder ."

Like hell he was going to keep still! Zero kept squirming and struggling. He knew he needed to calm down and think of a plan but this unbelievably helpless feeling seemed to put up a few roadblocks in the rational part of his brain. "Get the hell off me!" Zero shouted. The man's grip had relaxed just enough so it wasn't hurting Zero anymore but it was still impossible to get away from this guy.

"So you can talk then?" Zero thought it sounded more like a statement than a question but either way, he wasn't answering. He continued to wiggled but could feel himself gradually tiring.

There was an audible sigh from behind him before his body was move a bit to the side. This guy was trying to get comfortable! The nerve of some- wait, that was good right? If he got comfortable then Zero could get away.

That was it! Zero needed to calm down. He needed to relax and think things through. Zero stopped his squirming and thought for a few seconds. What could he do to get free? Zero decided that if pulling away from this guy didn't work, he would just have to do the opposite. But he would only have one chance at it. If he didn't get away the first time then it was over. The vampire spoke up once again. "Do you feel better now? Are you going to stop struggling and talk to me?" His voice was calm again but that only served to annoy and anger Zero even more. But Zero wasn't going to answer any of this mans questions, no matter how simple they were. Apparently, the vampire didn't like that. The irritation was back in his voice. "Little one, you-"

' Don't _call me that.'_ Zero backed up and pressed himself to the man behind him. The vampire stiffened a bit and tightened his grip. That's fine. That's what Zero wanted anyway. He pressed harder into the other man. His back was flat against the other's stomach before he took a deep breath, counted to three in his head and jerked forward as hard as he could. His shoulder popped painfully and he fell to the ground with a small whimper. It only took him a second to recover though. He ran towards the fence, picking up his gun on the way, and jumped it with practiced ease. After that he just ran as fast as he could. Only stopping for a few seconds when he was dire need of air.

_Now :_

After drinking a full bottle of water, Zero's heart rate and breathing gradually slowed. No one had followed him and he was safe. Unless they were just waited for the right moment to strike. Zero shook his head. Thoughts like that wouldn't help him at all. He had to find that vampire though. If he told anyone about what had happened, Zero would be in major trouble. Whoever was working on that dead man's case most likely hadn't even given any thought to the murderer being a child. Children weren't allowed outside any later than 11 something. That's what Yagari had told him. But if that man said something about there being a child out later, it would involve even more law enforcement teams that handled enforcing curfews and basic laws. Needless to say, Zero would be screwed. He would have to be even more careful. But what if the vampire had already told someone? He'd just have to keep his guard up for a while and lay low. He should probably try to follow as many rules as possible and stay away from Phoenix Corp for a few weeks but what would he do about the blood tablets and other things he would need? Plus there was the targets of his murders that he needed to find. He had enough food for about two more weeks but was running low on his other supplies. He would usually just ask Yagari to get them for him but most of it Zero had to steal from the Phoenix Corp main building and he wasn't going to risk the chance of Yagari getting caught. Don't get him wrong, Zero had complete confidence in Yagari's stealing abilities, as well as the rest of his abilities, but after all he did for Zero it wouldn't feel right if he were to ask such a thing from his older friend. While he was on the subject of supplies though, it would be smart to take a tablet and a pill. He pulled the tablets out of his pocket and popped one in his mouth. The pills were upstairs in his room so they would have wait a while but he had about three hours before he coughed up the tablet along with some of his own discolored blood.

He wrinkled his nose at the thought. He always hated that part. At first he could keep them down for days or even weeks at a time and even when he did cough them up, he was fine for a few days without feeling the need to take another one. As time went by, his body started rejecting them more and more and now he had to take four or five a day, which quickly drained his supply and forced him to go back to the very place he trying to destroy and steal more. He hated it. He hated a lot of things but he hated Phoenix Corp more than he hated everything else. He guessed it was because Phoenix Corp caused all of them.

Zero stifled a yawn as he headed upstairs. He really needed his bed at the moment. It was late and he had skipped out on sleeping last night and the night before. He had his next target picked out already and all he needed to do was chose the right moment to attack. He would leave the body for the investigators. It's not like Zero would leave any evidence besides a dead guy, so there was really no need to worry. His gun was specially made for killing vampires in a single shot to the head or heart and it left no gunpowder behind. The bullet evaporated into thin air afterwards so it's not like they would find one of them. If Zero did happen to miss the head or heart, which he usually wouldn't, it still slowed the vampire down and weakened it. Another shot or two should do it. But Zero still did not understand how that man had been able to dodge all three bullets when there was barely any distance between them at all. He hadn't even let Zero go! He just moved to slightly to the side!

Zero sighed and flopped down on his blankets. Sleep now, think later. He pulled the smaller torn and dirty blanket on top of him before closing his eyes. Sleep came rather quickly.

"_Big Brother!" Ichiru threw his arms around his older brother. "How was school today?" Zero ruffled his twin's hair and looked into lilac eyes. Ichiru was usually very sick so he didn't go to school like Zero did. The medicine Ichiru took didn't work and every time he switched medicine, it made him sicker. Their parents home schooled him when he was well enough to learn and took care of him when he wasn't. _

"_It was boring, Ichiru. You aren't missing anything." Zero answered, taking his brother's hand and heading back inside. Really, Zero didn't think first grade was all that boring. He had tons of friends and a laid back teacher but he would never tell Ichiru that. Occasionally, Zero would come home with lots of homework and he would make an extra effort to complain to Ichiru about it. He didn't want his brother to feel left out like Zero knew he so often did. "How are you feeling?" Zero dropped his backpack on the floor and slipped off his shoes before yelling to his parents that he was home._

"_You always say that." Ichiru smiled and handed Zero a glass of water. "And I'm feeling way better. I haven't been sick for a full two days!"_

_Zero took it and smiled back. "That's great, Ichiru." Hopefully you'll never be sick again. _

_The scene blurred and Zero was now outside with his brother and friend from school. _

_Zero ran from Ichiru and Maria. They were all laughing. It was one of the rare times that Ichiru wasn't cooped up inside because of his sickness. Maria always made sure to come over and play when he was well and this was one of their favorite games. Good guys and Bank robbers. Zero, who was usually the bank robber, had to run from Ichiru and Maria, who were the good guys. They had to find and catch him before he got away (to the tall oak tree in their yard) with all the money, represented by a big gray-speckled rock. Zero was the fasted so he could win easily but almost always ended up letting his brother and their friend catch him right before he got to the tree. When the bad guy was caught, they would chose another villain and start over or go on to the next game._

_Zero, Ichiru and Maria all liked being the bad guy best, though. Zero slowed down when he felt he had gotten too far away from his younger companions . He looked back in time to see Maria trip and Ichiru offer his hand to help her up. When she didn't take it and remained still with her head down and her hair covering her face, Zero stopped and headed back. "Hey, you okay, Maria?" He asked stepping over a branch. Maria looked up slowly, blood running down her cheeks like tears. "Zero…" She whispered. "It hurts. So much." _

_Two men dressed in white lab coats gripped her shoulders from behind her. Ichiru gasped and backed into more of the men. They grabbed his arms and jerked him backward while the others forced Maria to stand. "Zero!" Ichiru struggled in the man's grip. His little hand reached for his older brother while he was pulled easily away from Zero._

"_Ichiru! Maria!" Zero yelled, running towards them. He was thrown to ground as heavy silver chains appeared around his ankles and reached their full length. The familiar home scenery warped and swirled until nothing remained but a white room with one glass wall. People with clipboards and the same long lab coats were on the other side of the glass observing him and two other people currently strapped to tables right by the glass, being poked and prodded with objects he didn't even know existed. And one of them was screaming. And crying and begging and calling out something. A name? Whose though? Was someone else here? Zero pushed himself up and looked around. His vision was blurry and his head felt like it had been split open with a battle axe. _

_He blinked and forced his eyes to focus enough to see the two people strapped to the tables. A girl about his age was on the table to the left of him. She was unmoving and quiet. Blood dripped down the girl's arms and dotted the floor every few seconds but her face was blocked from his view by an old and chunky man. Scientist, Zero guessed. And on the right side there was… him? No. No, he was here so that means that that kid has to be… what was it again? _

_Ich… _

_Ichi… _

_Ichiru! _

_It was Ichiru! And he was screaming Zero's name! _

"_Zero! Zero please! Wake up!" Ichiru yelled between screams and sobs. "Zero!"_

"_Ichiru!" Zero panicked. Every fiber in his being filled to the brim with fear. He stood on shaky legs trying to find his balance. He gave the chains a hard yank causing them the links to clink together but not brake. He couldn't do anything like this. His little brother was being hurt, he was screaming and begging Zero to help him and Zero couldn't do a thing. There was no way the chains would break just from being pulled on. So he did the only thing he could._

_He yelled and screamed at the men standing over Ichiru to stop. "Get your hands off him! Leave Ichiru alone! Your hurting him! Stop! Stop it!" Zero continued to pull on the chains in an attempt to make as much noise as possible and draw all the attention to himself. One of the scientist glanced over at him. "Subject 7124839 has awakened early. Put him back to sleep." He said in a monotone voice that only served to anger Zero and cause him to shout louder. "Get your hands off my little brother, demons!" He yelled, giving the chains another harsh tug. The monsters just laughed and continued working. Ichiru's screams echoed in the colorless room. "Zero! Help me! Please! It hurts. Stop!" _

_The men plunged another needle filled with crimson liquid into his brother's arm. Other scientists created small but deep cuts all over his body, most healed because of what ever drug they were giving him, but the deepest of them remained. All the while, Ichiru begged for them to stop. Zero was absolutely panicked. Tears dripped down his cheeks as his screams and pleads joined his twin's. "No! Please stop! Leave him alone! Please!" They kept working, ignoring Zero and Ichiru completely._

_Zero screamed louder. "Please stop! Please! Use me! Not Ichiru! Please!"_

"No!" Zero shot up in his makeshift bed. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he covered his eyes. He couldn't stop the tears even if this dream wasn't as a bad as the others. He had failed again. Even in his dreams _they_ were in control. Zero stood up. He wouldn't sleep the next few days. He loved Ichiru and Maria but he really wished they would stop haunted his dreams. Or did he deserve it? He failed them. He promised to protect them but he didn't. He failed. The vampires killed them but Zero never did anything that successfully stopped them. It was his fault his brother and friend were dead.

Zero looked out the window. The sun peaked from behind the outside scenery. 7124839. He would never forget that number. He did hear it everyday, after all. Once you became a subject in the underground labs, you lost your name. If someone needed to talk to you, they would call your number. If someone was referring to you, they said your number. If you died in the labs, instead of giving your body to your family, it was stored in a huge freezer with thousands of built in horizontal lockers with, guess what? Your number on them! That's all the subjects were to those monsters.

Zero was usually woke up way before sunrise and he was grateful for the few extra hours of sleep but not the dreams. They were so real. But it was over and he had work to do. He dried his tears and took a few more deep breathes before grabbing his gun and jacket. Zero would need to follow his new target around for a few days to familiarize himself with the guys schedule and habits of his everyday life. Then Zero could determine when the best time to strike would be. Finding his house would work to Zero's advantage as well, assuming his target lived alone.

Zero headed out of the tower and began his trek through the trees. Judging from his shadow and the shadows of the trees, it was probably around 8am and his new target got off of work at 11:30. Zero should be able to find berries in the forest and get to Phoenix Corp with time to spare. No. it wasn't a good idea to go back to that place the day after that little incident had occurred with the vampire but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. So after he ate, he'd head out and hope luck favored him today and everything goes smoothly.

* * *

So there's the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was so long. 8 pages! I didn't even think I could write that much without getting bored. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think about Kaname and Zero's relationship status. And do you think Kaname should tell his team that the killer they are looking for is a child? Or should he just keep it a secret? Seriously, tell me. Really. Do it. K?

_1000 Thanks to __**Perfectly Flawed Woman **__for providing Zero's code name. It's simple, it makes sense, and it's easy to remember. Thanks soooo much for your help. This chapter would have taken a lot longer without you!_

_**Hitomi65-**_ Thank you! Happy ya liked it!

_**Perfectly Flawed Woman-**_ Yeah. It's like a name for Zero's friends to call him. Since a killer using their real name for anything doesn't seem like a great idea. My five best friends said they wanted it to be yaoi too. When I asked Xayvion, he said to ask my reviewers what they wanted. So maybe!

_**Gravity's Child-**_ Thanks so much! I wasn't sure if it was too early for Kaname to figure out Zero was the killer or not but I'm glad you think it wasn't!


End file.
